Different Ways
by Demelza
Summary: Live's start heading in different ways with the revelation of some unexpected and joyous news for the happy couple, Elisa and Goliath...


Different Ways  
Written by Demelza Watt  


**Disclaimer:  
**All Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles Characters here within this story are Copyright to The Walt Disney Company/Buena Vista Television. No infringement of these Copyrights is intended.

**Warnings:  
**Love. It is one subject I know of, one subject I read of, one subject I write of. If you find Love, or anything to do with Love, such as people showing/telling/thinking/acting their love at all offensive, then please don't read further, as offending someone/anyone is something I do not wish to do. Thank you.

* * *

One year ago the battle with the Quarrymen begun, three month's later the Quarrymen were defeated and the Gargoyles were accepted by humanity for who and what they were. 

What was left of the Quarrymen were driven away, never to be welcomed back again by the citizens of Manhattan.

Now, nine months later the clan have changed, their lives have become what they had hoped for. Having been welcomed by the human's as one.

Their anger, hatred... gone! 

Humans and Gargoyles alike live now in Different Ways!

****

Elisa opened up her eyes, stretched and yawned. "What a sleep." She'd had the best night'ssleep she'd had in months, no waking up in the morning with a heavy feeling in her stomach as she had done for the last three days. As she pulled the sheets back and slipped her feet onto the ground and into their slippers she felt a hunger pain shoot through her stomach up into her throat. "Aw, leave me alone won't you?" She said. 

After getting dressed into her dressing gown she headed out to the kitchen where upon Cagney waited on the couch for his tea, well more likely that he waited there for his breakfast. "Geez Cagney, don't you ever not need food either?" She asked the dumbfounded cat, his stretched before sitting back where he was and looked at her sidelong. "Don't give me that look boy." She told him with a finger pointing at him shaking her head.

Elisa then headed into the kitchen and found her way around the cupboards, they were full of different cans and packets of food, but she shrugged her shoulders before heading over to the refrigerator and opening it up. "Damn! There's nothing to eat anywhere in this stupid place." Nothing to eat? Was she crazy? She'd only just stocked the place up with food this morning. "I'll have to get something ordered in." She let out another sigh and closed the door of the refrigerator and headed over to the phone. About to dial for a pizza, Elisa stopped herself, "What's wrong with me?" 

Cagney purred around her legs and mewed as any cat that was hungry would. Elisa was going to apologise to the cat when she just pushed him out of the way before pouring some biskats into his dish and heading back to the phone again. She wanted takeaways, she wanted pizza, she wanted food! Lots of it! "Argh... I can't handle this." She said shaking her head and slamming the phone down on its hook.

*** *

Elisa sat down in her chair opposite Matt, "You alright?" He asked. 

_Wouldn't you like to know _she snapped at him in her thoughts. "Yeah. Just feeling a little queasy this morning."

"More like a little queasy for the last few days. Have you seen a doctor about it yet?"

Elisa rolled her eyes, "No, not yet." She replied. _Like it has anything to do with _you_ anyway._

Matt looked around the room, "Elisa... I think you need some serious help. You've been a real... titchy, woman lately, get some anger management or something. Because I'm getting sick of your constant crap."

Elisa's eyes widened with fury, "My constant crap? Y... y... you are such a sanctimonious jerk!"

"I'm a sanctimonious jerk? You should talk!" He looked dead straight into Elisa's eyes, why didn't he see it before. She wasn't angry, she was _really_ angry. But what caused her to be that way he didn't know, but he needed to keep from stepping on her toes. "Okay, I'm a sanctimonious jerk," _Nice work, Bluestone, calm, collective, that's how to keep from fighting with her._ "Can we leave it until after work hours? I don't want anything getting in the way of our work."

Elisa nodded, "Agreed." She said. She watched as Matt stood up from his seat putting on his new black bomber jacket, it suited the red haired man, a little better than her own red one suited herself. He did up the zip and turned to walk away. "Listen Matt..." She said softly.

Matt turned to Elisa; the look in her eyes had changed somehow from the angriness they were before to deep sadness, "Yeah." He replied.

"I'm sorry, for, earlier." She said.

Matt smiled, "No worries. Happens to the best of us." He said. Elisa stood from her own seat and hooked her hand through the crook of his elbow. "Ready now partner?"

"Ready." Elisa laughed and walked with him.

****

I had a dream one night, of an old enemy, but she was no longer an enemy, but a good friend. And her love and I, put our past aside and we too became friends, as did he become friends with my love. 

I wish I knew if this dream was going to come true or not, for I hope it does. My life has changed so much since meeting my love, ever since the first time I lay eyes upon him I have loved him with all my heart, and in that instant of meeting him, I knew that we would be together forever, with a family of our own. 

****

Elisa had been waiting in the car for Matt for over an hour now, she was hot and sweaty, didn't he realise that this extent of heat was bad for a person? "Hurry up Matt." She swore under her breath as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen into her spine and disappeared. 

Just then the car door opened up and Matt sat down, he rubbed his hands together after blowing on them, "Man it's freezing out there." He said, his voice too seemed chilled from the snow falling outside. He turned to Elisa, her face was red, like a beetroot, and she had sweat streaming down from her forehead and around the base of her neck. "Elisa, wh... what's wrong with you? You're sweating like a dog."

Elisa only blinked, she clutched her hand tightly to her stomach as another pain fell upon her stomach, this time it was different, it lingered for a short while before causing more grievous pain, she bent over, still clutching at her stomach, and screamed aloud. 

Matt put his hands on Elisa's shoulders and pulled her upward to face him, tears were streaming out of her eyes. More tears than he would probably ever cried in the last twenty years of his life. "That's it, I'm calling an ambulance." He told her.

Elisa moved around carefully, holding her hands tight to her stomach, and put her head against the back of her seat, "G... Goliath... make sure he knows..." Her eyes closed and her body became limp, as if she'd fallen asleep suddenly. 

As Matt unhooked the radio transmitter he checked Elisa's pulse, it was racing fast, perhaps too fast. Everything became a blur to him as he called in an ambulance and waited for its arrival.

****

The dream I had last night, I have had it many times in the last few weeks, I suppose it's because of the different ways I am heading my life into. There is no need for me to fight anymore, why should I live my life sadly, without hope when I can live my life full of hope, happiness. Caring for those that I should, and those that I shouldn't as well. 

****

Elisa opened her eyes slowly; she couldn't feel any pain in her stomach. Had it finally gone at long last? She looked at the decor of the room, aqua painted walls, the door was all that really stood out, as it had a growth chart on it. Elisa went to sit up when she felt a hand push her back down, she looked to her right, who was there but her partner, Matt. "Matt... what's wrong with me?" She asked.

Matt put his finger to her lips, "Shh, you need your rest for now. The doctor will be up in a few hours, so get some sleep." His voice was calming, reassuring. That of which Elisa hadn't heard before, she closed her eyes and she drifted back to sleep. 

He sat back on the seat and looked at the piece of paper he held in his hands, "You're going to need it..." He stuffed the bit of paper into his jacket pocket and took Elisa's hand in his and held it in his before laying it back down by her side.

****

Up at the Eyrie Building the clan had only minutes before got back from a routine oversweep of the City before settling in for breakfast in the dining room, "It's cold out there." Brooklyn shivered as he sat down on one of the side seats of the dining table. The other's there moaned out loud before hushing him.

Goliath let out a rumble in his chest for the clan to be quiet, "My family," he looked over to Angela and smiled before turning to Brooklyn, "As you know, Elisa and I shall soon this week be contracted as husband and wife by wedding rituals that will be held firm within our hearts, our very souls..." His tone changed to be deeper, "And on paper, for the law."

Goliath paused from his talking, again, and looked around at the friends and family he had with him. "In three nights from now, we shall have a new member among us. One that shall truly be the family she has already come to be over the last few years." Goliath gave them a rare smile, one that came from deep in his heart, "Let us celebrate this joyous night, let not the weather get us down."

Angela looked at her father, he was so full of happiness, she too couldn't wait for Elisa to become part of her family, as her father's wife, becoming what Angela already saw her as... a mother. "Father, where is Elisa this evening? She and Matt promised to come over after they talked with a suspect in their case."

Goliath nodded, "My daughter, as much with worry as I am. I do not know where she is, but soon she shall come, or phone us to give reason for why she has not." 

Angela smiled at her father and nodded before turning to her own mate, Broadway. She giggled at the way he politely ate his dinner with a knife and fork, careful not to spill any on the napkin she had earlier put around his neck. "I love you." She whispered to him against his ear. 

After gently placing his utensils down, Broadway turned to Angela, her black hair shining under the lights above, he gently stroked his talon under her chin and leant closer to her, carefully he put his other hand behind her head and kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled away Angela kissed him back. "I love you too Angela." He said before kissing her again.

Brooklyn looked away while Lexington and Hudson smiled at the happy couple before commencing with the consumption of their meal. Looking wise and fulfilled with pride Goliath nodded his head with a smile before he too continued to eat the food in front of him.

****

My love knows of all the wrongs I have done in my past, and has helped me to see that it was all wrong. Funny how it took him to help me change my life, but I am glad that he did this for me, as I shall forever be in his debt.

****

The strong smell of disinfectant wafted past Elisa's nose and she quickly opened her eyes, her nose scrunched up from the poignant smell. She could feel a presence in the room, she turned to her right side as she had done so earlier and seen Matt lying in his seat, a magazine about parenthood on his stomach. Elisa smiled before placing her hand on her stomach, funny, it felt hard, firm.

Matt stirred awake and looked over at Elisa, "You're awake." He said.

"Yeah."

"Sleep well? How's the stomach?" He asked as he slipped the magazine down by his side.

She admired his caring, "Stomach's good, and I slept fine. Ah, how long exactly did I sleep for?" She asked.

Matt licked his lips before speaking to dry them up; he looked at his watch and then back to Elisa, "Two and a half hours. The doctor will be up soon, about another ten minutes or so. Should be soon."

Elisa noticed something in Matt's voice that puzzled her, he was nervous, "Matt, why are you so, nervous for?" 

He merely shrugged and looked away from her, _Because I know what's wrong with you _he thought. 

"Matt!" She warned.

Matt nodded, "Alright. The doc told me what was wrong with you. It's eating me alive, okay. Now would you leave it until he gets here?" He said.

Elisa shook her head, "No way bucko. You know what's wrong with, I want you to tell me."

Matt looked away from Elisa for a while longer before turning to face her, she was angry, curious... terrified. "He said that... that you're... pregnant."

Elisa looked at Matt widened. _Pregnant!?!_ She was what!?! "I'm what!?!" She yelled with laughter. "You're kidding, aren't you?" Her voice was now softer, but Matt shook his head, he wasn't kidding at all. Elisa slammed back into her bed, this wasn't what she expected to be wrong with her, sure she'd been moody, hungry, moodier, hungrier... how couldn't she have seen the signs? She'd been full on pregnant for the last three days and she didn't even know it! "I bet you're thinking the worst things about me now." She said.

But Matt shook his head, again. "No, not at all. I actually think it'll be kind of great, to see a cross of a human and gargoyle. It'll also be interesting to see what you name, him or her, though."

Elisa laughed, "Into the naming already, geez you're quick at this aren't you? Anyone would think you've been through it before." She smiled. Matt didn't move, his face stayed serious in straightness. "Oh my goodness. You've got a child, but how?"

Matt chuckled, "The same way you and Goliath..."

"No I meant..."

"I know. I have a girl and a boy, twins in fact. With an ex-wife who won't let me see them because of what I do." His face turned from straight to a smile, "But my folks are allowed to see them, they give me photo's and video's of them when she let's them give them to me. Sometimes even when she won't."

"Wow, now there's something you don't get to hear about your friends every day, that they've got kids that they neglected to mention. Didn't that whole, never keeping secrets from each other ever again cross your mind?"

"Yeah it did, but it... it was too hard to tell you all the times I should have. Forgive me for not telling you?"

Elisa shook her head, "Nothing to forgive, you kept secret what was really private to you. I completely understand that. There are a number of things I haven't told my parents yet. My being pregnant, though I only found out just now, and the other about marrying Goliath three nights from now." She sighed before placing her had on her stomach and rubbing it softly, "So... inside here I have a living breathing being."

The hospital room door opened with a creek and Elisa and Matt looked up to see a doctor standing there, "A being it is." He said before he walked up to Elisa's bedside and put down a pile of files. "I'm Doctor Felix Rastus, now Miss Maza... care to tell me what a stone foetus is doing inside you?"

Elisa gulped and reached for Matt's hand, he took her hand and squeezed it gently, telling her that he'd be there for her. "No." She replied. "I... can't tell you."

Doctor Rastus looked at Elisa; the grey hairs on his head made his strong jaw stand out intelligently, if it could. "Miss Maza, I'm not some secret scientist trying to steal your baby away from you, I just need to know what it's doing there. Are you on some kind of medication to make it stone, or what? I don't know, I need you to tell me what you think I need to know."

Elisa turned to Matt, "Could you... wait outside?" She asked. He nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room, being sure to glare at the _good_ doctor as he left. The door closed and Elisa looked up at Doctor Rastus. "What I have to tell you... you'll think it's crazy."

"I've dealt with crazy patients before Miss Maza, please continue." Elisa closed her eyes before reopening them and carefully told him what she thought he needed to know. He nodded at times, even smiled when Elisa spoke of her first night in union with Goliath, making love throughout the night. "Sounds as though you really love him. But you really should have been more careful, taking in the knowledge of whether it was safe for the two mixed species to have a child together."

Elisa was shocked to the least, "You believe me?" She asked. Doctor Rastus nodded his head, "There's a but though, isn't there?"

He nodded his head and smiled, "But I'll need you both to take tests for me, let me keep an eye on the development of the pregnancy, me and me alone. Don't take it to this, Xanatos you mentioned. I've heard of him before and I don't trust what he does or for the reasons he does things for. So please, let me continue to be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy and even after the child is born?" He said.

"I'd say yes, but Goliath, he needs input into this as well. You said I could leave tonight, under my partner's supervision. Why not let me get Goliath over to look over me during the night so we can discuss it. Then I can come back to you during the day, and give you Goliath and my own answers?"

Doctor Rastus nodded his head, "Surely as you have already made up your mind. You may. But do not contact me here, I have a clinic a few blocks from here, come see me there. I'll have my assistant send you the address by snail mail this afternoon."

"Thank you Doctor Rastus, you don't know how much you've saved my life, as well as the life of my unborn child."

"You are welcome Miss Maza." He replied with a bow before leaving the room. 

Elisa was as relieved as the next person that he wanted to help rather than to intervene as she knew Xanatos would have the mind to want to do so. The door to the room opened and Matt walked in. She smiled at him, and he instantly knew everything went well for her with the doctor.

****

When my love, Brian and I made love the first time three months ago, it was so full of wonder, passion, love. Many times again did we make love that same way, but it was that first time that was the most magical. I have many memories of that first night, they fill my mind and I begin to cry at the way it made me happy for the first time I've ever been before in all my life.

****

"Excuse me, Mr Xanatos." A quiet voiced Owen asked. 

Xanatos put down the newspaper he was reading and lay it on the table, "Yes Owen?" He said.

Owen cleared his throat, "There is a call from Detective Bluestone, he wishes to speak with you directly." Xanatos nodded his head. "Very well sir." He said, "He is waiting on line two." He turned around and left the room.

Xanatos cleared his own throat and picked up the receiver, at the same time pressing for line two, "David Xanatos speaking." He said calmly.

On the other end Matt begun to speak, _"Xanatos, it's Matt Bluestone. I need to see Goliath, at Central Park. Could you pass on the message and get him to meet me there please?"_

"Yes, I'll pass the message on." Matt said his thank you and goodbye before hanging up. Xanatos turned to look at the receiver in his hand. "Abrupt man." He replaced the receiver and called for Owen.

"You called Mr Xanatos?" 

"Yes Owen, I need you to pass on this message to Goliath." Xanatos wrote down on a piece of paper the message in which Matt asked to pass on for him and handed it to Owen. "Be quick, he sounded urgent."

Owen bowed swiftly and left the room without a sound, closing the door behind him. After reaching the Castle level in the elevator minutes later, Owen stepped out and headed across the hall to the dining room where he could hear the clan, as if celebrating something. He knocked politely before being asked to enter, as he walked in he was eyed by all, including Goliath. "Excuse me, Goliath. Mr Xanatos, he asked that I pass on this message from Detective Bluestone to you." He walked around the table and handed Goliath the note before bowing gentlemanly before leaving the room.

Goliath looked at the others and then to the note in his hand, he read it in his mind. _"Detective Bluestone requests that you meet him at Central Park, his call sounded very urgent. D. Xanatos." _He looked up at Angela; "I shall have to take leave for a short while. I will meet you at the theatre later after your movie." He then stood from his seat, excused himself and left the room.

Angela watched as her father went away, she looked around the table, the rest of the clan were looking right at her. "Lass, what do ye think that be all about?" Hudson asked. She shrugged her shoulders, she wished she knew.

****

Goliath landed down on the grass in Central Park. On the park bench Matt was sitting with his hands tapping on his knees, as if worried or nervous. He approached him slowly and weary, he looked about but could not see Elisa anywhere. Perhaps that was why Matt had called; maybe he hadn't seen Elisa either. "Bluestone." He said.

Matt looked up at Goliath, a single tear dripped from his right eye and landed on his hand, "Goliath... it's Elisa. She's in hospital."

Goliath let out a deep roar of anger; he who dared hurt his love would direly pay for what they had done to cause her to be there. "What maniacal minded creep hurt her?" Matt laughed; he wanted to tell Goliath that he was calling himself those names, wanting to hurt himself for causing Elisa to be in hospital, because she was pregnant with his child. "Why do you laugh so?" Goliath asked with uncertaintity.

Matt smiled at him and placed his hand on Goliath's arm, "You'll find out when we get there big guy. First of all, we need to get down there, I took a cab here, and you'll carry me back. Alright with you?"

Goliath nodded his head in agreement, "Agreed." He said before taking Matt and swinging him onto his back, "Hold on tight." He growled before running toward a building and climbing up the wall, he swung his body around, Matt's grip tight, and glided away.

Later, when they reached the hospital, Matt said he'd wait in the hall so that he could give Elisa and Goliath some privacy. 

****

Goliath and Elisa looked at each other; the news was a shock to both. Especially Goliath, he had not expected to become a father again, not with Elisa, not with anyone. But here he was, with his love, expecting another child. "..." He was stumped for words. 

Elisa, noticing Goliath's unease, decided she should speak, "You're still on for Friday night, right?"

Goliath took Elisa's hand in his own and kissed it softly, "Right." He replied still smiling. He looked at Elisa, as if for the first time ever, her aubony hair, brown eyes, soft skin, loving voice. She was all that he dreamed of in a mate, "Our love brought us together that night, our love holds us together with our vows to be made on Friday, those vows are made stronger with the child we are expecting." He stroked his hand down her cheek and along the line of her jaw, slowly stroking his hand to the front of her chin; he leant closer and kissed her softly. As he moved his face away from hers he could feel her breathing getting deeper, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Elisa shook her head, "No... my stomach." She held Goliath's arm tightly as she let out a scream of agony, "Goliath! It hurts so much!" She looked at her love; he gently stroked her face one more time before standing as he heard the sounds of footsteps running. "Don't leave me." She cried, but his eyes told her that he could not. She burst into tears, screams echoed aloud as Goliath left out the window. 

The doors to the room burst open, Doctor Rastus ran to Elisa's side, while nurses begun fiddling around with instruments and laying her back against the bed. "Elisa... breathe in deeply, then out again. Continue this exercise. You, get her partner in here, now damn it!" He yelled at the male nurse. The nurse left, calling Matt in. As Matt came in, he ran to Elisa's other side, "You're her partner?"

"Yeah, Matt."

"Okay Matt, I need you to tell the father how we're doing with his... girlfriend. Got it?" Matt nodded his head and ran to the window. "I need you to take me to Elisa's car." He told the worried gargoyle.

****

I thought I was the only one with the good news of having a child. But I was wrong, for in the room opposite my own was Detective Maza! That human I always despised, but I do not hate her now, I do not hold vengeance against her. She is only a human, one that cares for the clan I once was a part of.

"Dominique, here you are." A friendly and calm, male voice said. "I was told you were on the top floor, then on a few of the other upper levels. But here you are, in the Maternity Wing, as you are pregnant. I was worried about you." Dominique looked up at the man that stood before her, it was her love, Brian Hope, his blonde hair sat evenly on head, and the beard that adorned his chin and cheeks made his strong jaw line stand out with dignity. His build was not that of muscles, and yet not excess fat either. He was tall and somewhat skinny. His touch gentle, his smile just as equally gentle upon her soul.

"My love." She said. 

Brian walked up to Dominique and took her hand in his own and slipped a ring on the wedding finger of her left hand. "Marry me my dear." She smiled and said yes. "You are a true, loving flower in blossom."

Dominique blushed under the sweet words that came from her, fiancé's, voice. "Not as loving as you my sweet." She replied. 

"There is something different about you, you have changed, in a big way, you seem. More content, happy... loving."

One thing Dominique knew for real was that Brian was the most truthful man she had ever known, and he certainly knew how to make her feel good about life. "Life before you, or without you is bitter. But having you in my life, I can't be bitter and angry as I once was. Brian my love, never again shall I become that of which I once was, our life together is too important to me. You make my life whole, Brian. More than it has been in a long, long time."

Brian smiled and sat down by Dominique's side, he placed his hand on her stomach, and he could feel their child kicking inside her. "Titania seen the way I helped change your life and let you be the human that you decided you wanted to become so we could have a life together." His hand went from resting on her stomach to stroking down the side of her face, he leant closer and kissed her, most softly. "Thank you for letting me have a life with you." He whispered. She smiled and begun kissing him back as he kissed her more.

****

Goliath placed the headset over his head and helped Matt through the window. Upon entering the room Matt saw the Doctor injecting Elisa with a needle, he felt weak to his stomach but proceeded to her side. He looked down at her; she looked completely worn out, in complete agony. "Matt..." Doctor Rastus begun, "Elisa will make it, but whatever, attack, she had, it's draining all her energy. We'll have to keep her in until we're sure on what we can do to help."

"Whatever it takes." Matt said, he held the earpiece into his ear as Goliath begun to speak, '_Bluestone, I know of someone who may be able to help Elisa. I shall return. Tell her I love her when she awakens.' _"I will Goliath, take care." Matt said. There was silence on the other end so Matt lowered his collar and turned to Elisa again.

Doctor Rastus held Elisa's wrist in his hand and checked her pulse against his watch, "Her pulse is returning to normal again. A nurse will come in here every hour until she settles down, if you notice any changes in her mood or colouring, call for a nurse at once." He took one more look at Elisa then headed out the door.

Matt sat down next to Elisa; she stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "Wh... what happened?" She asked wearily. 

Matt brushed the loose strands of hair away from Elisa's eyes and mouth, "They're not sure, they're going to run some more tests on your blood and urine work, I suppose, by the time I'd came back after getting a headset for Goliath, you'd came right."

"Wh... where is he?" Elisa asked of Goliath's absence. 

He touched her hand gently and took it in his own; "He's gone to see someone that may be able to help you. But he said to say that he loves you, very much. We'll find out what's going on, I swear. Whatever it takes."

Elisa leant back on her bed and lay her free hand on her stomach, strange, although she was having enormous amounts of pain, her stomach remained soft. Unhardened, as she'd have thought it would be as it was before. _Whatever it takes._

****

Goliath landed on the balcony of the Xanatos' bedroom. He walked forward and knocked, before he could even remove his hand from the door Fox opened it. "Please, I need to speak to Owen." He said catching his breath.

Fox nodded and led Goliath through into the side door of her bedroom, leading to Xanatos' private study. In the room Owen and Xanatos were sitting down at the table, going over prices for new garments. "David honey, Goliath needs to speak with Owen, alone." Xanatos stood from his seat and nodded, arm in arm; he and Fox left the room, closing the door behind them.

Owen shifted uncomfortably in his seat; Goliath walked forward and sat down in the seat where Xanatos previously was seated. He tapped his talons on the table before turning to the tuxedoed manservant of the Xanatoses. "The light of my life... she will surely die without Titania's help..." He looked into Owen's eyes, "Trickster."

Owen's eyes twinkled before a glowing light beamed from them raising him above the ground, light flashed furiously about him before fading out. Owen was no longer Owen, but his true form, Puck. And to his right was Titania. 

"Your wish is our command." Puck gleamed before floating out of Titania's way so she could sit down. He lowered himself to the ground, cross-armed and legged and made steeples of his fingers. "We can help." He looked at Goliath from the top of his eyes, "Ask if you dare."

Titania rolled her eyes, "Puck." She warned. The trickster closed his eyes and apologised. "Goliath, be not afraid for Elisa shall not perish, nor shall your child. What happened to her was merely the tender embrace you both shared at that moment, granting your unborn child the life he, or she, has been granted to have by Lord Oberon's command."

"Thank you fair lady." Goliath bowed with grace. 

"Oberon grants gifts to all those deserving of them. Your human mate, she was one such of those deserving of one. The both of you have helped my daughter and grandchild, for this Oberon is as equally grateful as I am. Go to the one you love Goliath, tell her all will now be okay. For you were seen in Oberon's favour. Take good care of her and your unborn child when it comes." Through those last words Titania disappeared and Puck turned back to Owen.

Owen cleared his throat and picked his glassed up from the floor front of him and placed them back on his nose, "Thank you." Goliath said to him as he extended his hand, Owen grasped Goliath's arm in his hand and shook, "You have saved our lives."

"I'm here to serve." Owen replied before letting go of Goliath's arm and straightening his coat. 

Goliath bowed to him and walked out of the room, on the bed Xanatos and Fox were talking with each other. "I thank you for the use of Mr Burnett." He said before taking leave of their home. Xanatos and Fox looked at each other and shrugged, they hadn't done anything, but were grateful that Goliath thanked them. 

****

Elisa helped herself sit up more in the bed she was in, "Hmm that's better." She breathed in happiness. "I couldn't sleep on my back." She confessed.

Goliath smiled at his mate, "As long as you are comfortable, that is what matters." He said with sincerity. "You seem more happy now, than before."

"With news that our child and myself will live, I think that grants reasons for being really happy."

Goliath put his talon over Elisa's lips for silence, "Shh, I too am happy that you and our child shall live, but sadness falls, as I must head away, sunrise is only a few hours away and Angela has something she must tell me. It would have been us she would tell, but because you are in hospital for a while, you cannot make it. But I shall tell her our special news and for how it is the reason you are in here."

Elisa smiled at Goliath, she sat forward and took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Soon one day we'll get to feel our baby kick, it'll be so wonderful when he or she does begin to do so." She said, Goliath nodded before they leant in and kissed softly. "I'll miss you." She whispered.

"As I shall miss you." He whispered back. He said goodbye before getting up and leaving out the window.

Elisa sighed, she missed Goliath already. She placed her hand on her stomach; _I wonder though, how long before we do get to feel you kick. _She did wonder deeply in her thoughts when that day would come, it was something she would look forward to in the days, weeks and months to come. Just then she heard a knock on the door, "Come in." She called.

The door opened and revealed Dominique Destine standing there. "Detective Maza." She said before closing the door behind her and walking up to Elisa's bed. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

Elisa would have quickly grabbed her gun, if she'd had it near her. But it wasn't there; Matt had it, as it wasn't allowed in her room. Just as she looked up at Dominique she noticed something that she swore wasn't real. Dominique's stomach, she too was pregnant! "You're... pregnant?" She asked as soon as she could get the words over her tongue.

Dominique smiled, "Yes. My sweet Brian and I are expecting a child. As I hear, are you and your love, Goliath. My congratulations Detective." Dominique spoke with calmness, kindness... happiness. 

"Thank you, and congratulations to you also. I hope that things go well for you, as I know they will." No use being at war with the woman, she needn't stress herself out at this time. Not after everything that had happened to her in the last night.

"You're too kind, but thank you also. I have to get back to my room, but I hope that we can talk again soon, about some past... misfortunes, that I pray you will forgive me for. But for now, goodnight, and I'll see you again soon." Dominique said, she smiled kindly before turning back around and heading out the door she had just came through.

Elisa laughed silently under her breath, "Soon." She said before turning over onto her side and sighing. _I wonder what Goliath will say when he finds out that Demona, is pregnant?_

* * * *

Goliath had landed a short while ago and was now waiting on top the Cinema roof, for his daughter to arrive and tell the news she had said she would tell. He heard a creaking noise behind him and sharply turned around, there Angela and Broadway climbed out of a hatch. Broadway quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand before stretching with a large yawn. "Boy that was a great movie Angela. Oh, hi Goliath." He said greeting his leader.

Goliath greeted both young gargoyles before asking, "My daughter, you wished to tell me something?"

Angela took Broadway's hand in her own and smiled, "Actually father, _we_, have something to tell you. We are... not only mates, but... expectant parents of a egg."

Goliath smiled with a smile of deep happiness for his daughter. "Congratulations Angela and you too Broadway. This is a great happiness that you have blessed upon my heart. But I too have some good news, it is Elisa and I, we too are expectant parents."

Angela's mouth gapped open at the news, "I'm too have a baby brother... or... or a sister? Oh father! That is great news. Where is Elisa though, why did she not come to tell us with you?"

Goliath's smile dimmed slightly to a sorrow look, "She is at the hospital. But she is fine, she just has to have the next two weeks off work, three nights in there, and the rest she'll be spending at the Castle with us." Father and daughter walked towards each other and hugged tightly. "But again, congratulations. You shall make a wonderful mother..." He let go of Angela and turned to Broadway, he extended his hand to his and they shook hands. "And you shall make a bountiful father when your children arrive. Come let us go share this wonderful news with the rest of the clan before the day falls upon us and we run out of time."

****

Matt opened up one of the photo albums on his bed, "My kids... how long before I get to see your smiling faces without them being in photos?" _Soon I pray._

He closed the album and leant up against the pile of pillows behind him, "Time to make a decision I guess..." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes to sleep.

****

THE END


End file.
